Torque output tools are configured to output torque. Generally, the torque output tool includes a rotating output element for driving a fastener. Currently known torque output tools include screwdrivers and torque wrenches. The torque output tool includes a torque output assembly which is able to clamp a screwdriver bit or a sleeve. The torque output assembly is rotated to drive the screwdriver bit or the sleeve so as to disassemble or assemble a screw or a bolt.
At present there is a multi-function torque output tool which can act as the screwdriver and the wrench through changing the screwdriver bit and the sleeve.
However, the known structure for mounting the screwdriver bit or the sleeve is complex, and it is difficult for a user to change them. Further, currently used output shafts have a big size which does not facilitate operation in a narrow space.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.